Annabeth's Birthday! (Right?)
by SparkSpirit0205
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday! But Percy has forgotten, and is in big trouble. He knows he's going to be in trouble if he doesn't get a gift for her. Will he have enough time to get her one? One-shot, Percabeth.


**Hey dudes!**

**Under the request of ****allen r****, I will present to you a one-shot of Percabeth!**

**Enjoy! And be sure to check out: ****Karaoke with da Gods!**** and ****Mission:High school?**

* * *

Percy

Percy was in big trouble. Huge trouble.

The worst trouble you'd ever imagined.

Why?

He had forgotten that today was his girlfriend's birthday!

He paced his messy cabin. It was cool, so Percy was just in his _You're A Big Boy!_ boxers. A golden-ish glow filtered into the unruly piles of clothes and papers from the mission they had in high school. **(A/N If you've read ****Mission:High school?**** then you know what I'm talking about.)** Chiron had installed a desk in a corner of the room, and Percy found it useful for shoving socks and his underwear in.

Percy suddenly brightened up. _Hey! Maybe I can make her something...?_

He shook his head. He had no idea how to make crafts, and plus, his cabin was as messy as heck.

He could bring her flowers! _But they'd just wither and die._

He could make her lunch!_ You don't __know__ how to cook!_

He could sing to her! _She'd have nightmares all week!_

He could...propose! _Seriously? You're only 16!_

Percy sighed, defeated. Then he got a real idea. An idea that was risky, but worth it. He grabbed some clothes and got dressed, slipped on his converse, put Riptide in his jean's pocket and ran outside.

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth just woke up, feeling carefree.

She hummed to herself while wearing a red silk shirt that Silena gave her before the war, and slipped on her blue skinny jeans, owl earrings and flip flops. She jogged outside.

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Annabeth breathed in the brisk, fresh air of the morning. She smiled. A perfect day to have a birthday, maybe too perfect. The grass was lush and green under her gray flip flops. The sun was shining, and flowers were arranged in spots here and there, courtesy to the Demeter cabin.

Laura, a nymph, greeted her with a flourish of leaves. "Hey Annie!"

Annabeth laughed. "Don't call me that!" She brushed an oak leaf from her shoulder. "What's up?"

It was rare that anyone (other than her cabinmates) were interested in buildings and architecture, but Laura was one of them. She and Annabeth would sometimes sit in the forest (while drinking tea) and talk about designs for buildings. Laura would tell her advice, and Annabeth would tell her about life outside the forest and in the world. Laura hated being out there but was facinated at what she had to say.

In other words, they were like, "BFFs".

"Nothing much," Laura replied. "Have you seen Juniper around Grover? I heard he's going to propose!"

The two laughed at the thought of Juniper getting moony-eyed.

Annabeth twirled her hair around a finger absentmindedly. "Hey, do you know what Percy's going to get me?"

"Uh oh-" Annabeth heard somebody shriek. But when she turned around, he was gone.

_I wonder who?_ She thought.

* * *

Percy

Hearing her say that was traumatizing.

He was almost to the Aphrodite cabin. But why did Annabeth, of all people, have to be there?

Aphrodite's cabin was just up ahead. He sprinted toward the darned pink house.

* * *

Annabeth

3 hours later, Thalia told her to go to the lake.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Percy," Thalia groaned. "It's you birthday today, right?"

Annabeth's heart leaped. He actually remembered! She ran like a track star to the lake, but yelled over her shoulder, "thanks, Thals!"

"My pleasure," she grumbled.

Soon she made it there. Percy was there, and was holding a small box. It was labeled, _For Wise Girl_.

"Hey," he said when she reached him, panting. "Happy birthday!"

She carefully opened the box, and in there, there was a silver charm bracelet, and on one charm, a beautiful _A_ was carved delicately on it.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much..." Annabeth hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She watched as his flesh slowly turned pink.

"And I also wanted to give you something else also..." Percy stated. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We've only recently been together, so..."

"So what?" She was grinning.

He smiled nervously. "This." And he leaned in close.

Her lips met his soft pink flesh. "Thank you," she whispered. And he just smiled and kissed harder.

And to Annabeth, that was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Like it? Don't? Please R&R!**

**~SparkSpirit0205**


End file.
